Matsuri's Sun
by xAda
Summary: RE-UPLOADED She was child no one knew. Matsuri, whose family the Uchiha clan was killed had been discovered by Sasuke. The set together to get revenge on Konoha. Her identity hidden behind fake name 'Yuu' was all she had. Was it enough? On the road of finding herself she stumbles on red haired man who might just have her answer.
1. Chapter 1

Well helloooo my lovely readers! I'm back with this story. It took me long while but I warned you about it, right? The first one I deleted so it can't be found any more. I'll update **this new version** thought every now and then. It will be similiar, yes since I liked lot of the scenes in the original version. There will be new scenes too and I chose to change the plot little. I hope you all who read my first version of "Matsuri's Sun" will find this one too.  
>As in the original(first) version of "Matsuri's Sun" they'll be living in the same world as Naruto's characters do in MangaAnime. The plot of how things go thought will be different. So if you ask me: "Why is he/she alive when XXX thing already happened?" I just liked the character so he/she will be in the story.

... Hope I made any sense I'm just excited getting this story back! Now read to your heart content!

**Chapter 1**

Everywhere were reddish colored flames. They seemed warm and welcoming. Not evil or deadly at all. They danced first just on little house before taking the whole city into beautiful red flames. Even thought I was far away I could feel the warmth on my cold skin. I watched behind trees when another village burned down. These people were too weak to resist. Most of the original villagers were. They feared these rogue ninjas that could take your life in instance. There were people who fought back but it always ended worse like that.

Some of my companies got even more happy if they got to fight powerful enemy. To me it was meaningless. If they fought or not the result was the same. I would get my goal anyway. Seemed even the most fight-loving animalistic person was done for tonight. I had seen bits of his fights and it was anything but pretty. I had got what we were asked to get and got out. However the other two wanted to put the city out of their misery. Well, none of my business. Only minus was that I needed to wait them. I was team leader after all.

"Did you find it Yuu?" came hoarse voice of the bloody partner of mine. He skipped formalities again.

"Mm." I answered shortly taking good look at him. He got new scar on his shoulder that reached almost his heart stopping few inches above. His white hair had drips of blood. It all made me sick. I hated the smell.

"You could talk more Yuu-Chan. I won't kill you, right away..."

I sighed. This guy seemed really idiotic. Had he ever thought who I was? A normal avarega ninja he could deal with? I hoped he listened our leader little more, he might be able to remember something important information about my assassin way of killing the people I disliked. The other team mate, Suigetsu looked little worried of outcome. He was really talkative too, but had a brain also, for his own good. I doubted he ever say something like Hidan just did.

"Hidan we should go... They don't like waiting" Suigetsu said leaning to tree putting his huge sword that had almost dried drops of bloody something on it, back to his bag in which he carried the weapon.

I agreed to Suigetsu by nodding and starting to walk to darker forest. I heard Suigetsu walk behind me, and after him also grumpy Hidan. He mumbeled something of hating orders and Suigetsu reminding him of Sasori. I kept my guard up just in case he were going to attack me from behind. It was just like him. After fifteen minutes or so he seemed calmer and I dropped my guard that much that I seemed relaxed, even thought I never were. Neven since I left my home.

* * *

><p>"Good work" our boss Nagato said, "Was there any difficulties?"<p>

"None sir" I answered

"Hidan, Suigetsu" Nagato continued "You need to stop doing things that make others notice our doing"

"Whaat, it was so long since I've been out! Let me have some fun" Hidan complained in a whiny attitude that made me just want to punch him in the face.

"Do it somewhere else" I said glaring him. He met my eyes almost like he had expected my answer.

"Make me." He said licking his lips "I bet you could do it for _me._" I felt sick all way from head to toe. He was really someone I wanted nothing to do with. An awkward silence filled the cave. Konan coughed little which seemed to wake Nagato.

"Deidara, Sasori you get one & Yuu and Sasuke get the last piece" Nagato said. I lowered my head. Why him from all of these people. My face masked I asked, "Where are you Sasuke-san?" At that point others started to leave the circle and return to their own bodies. It was genjutsu that kept us there. Our secret hiding place.

He too turned to look at me. His eyes emotionless he said "Near hidden leaf"

"I'll meet you at the bridge" I said and poofed. It was place we both knew from ages ago. It held a memory that neither of us could forget. Last thing I heard him say was 'bring Suigetsu'.

When I returned to my body Hidan was gone. For once I was glad Hidan had used his small peanut brain to leave as soon as possible. Maybe I had been too obvious at the meeting.

"Shall we go?" Suigetsu asked quite politely slowly standing up and hitting his legs that had probably went numb from sitting. I didn't show my surprised face just nodded agreeing. I had almost forgotten Suigetsu was here. I gatherd my chakra to my legs and jumped to a tree. The instant felt nice with small pressure wind facing me. I jumped to next already addicted, loving the feeling.

"Hey wait Yuu-sama!"

I stopped to see Suigetsu still on same spot. "Are you coming?" I asked. He was in a flash beside me even thought his way of jumping was sloppy and full of openings. He was grinning showing his teeth "Where is Sasuke?"

"At Konoha, we'll meet at the bridge" I told him. Then we started the journey to Hidden Leaf village. He was able to keep up with my not so fast speed since we were not in a hurry. I could deal even with his lousy mouth that didn't know how to be quiet. Only annoying thing was his left foot that hit tree everytime he landed with unnatural sound. Like water splashing.

"I wonder if Karin and Juugo are with him" Suigetsu said with dreamy voice "I can't wait to tease Karin"

_'You like her?'_ I wanted to ask. "I didn't ask Sasuke." I ended up answering dryly. It was out of 'Yuu's' character to ask of silly things like love and liking someone. Sometimes I wanted to be just me, but then I would have weakness, lot of them. That just didn't do the job.

"Hmm... I hope she will be there. It's been a while since I got an easy target"

Well that was true. Karin with all her power with medics and tracking people down could not hide her intentions. These two were always on each others necks to the point of Suigetsu's head splashing to water. I think in a way they relished stress of missions that way. They couldn't do it if they weren't close. So maybe they liked each other in some mystical complete crazy way.

"What are you thinking Yuu-sama? Lover?" Suigetsu grinned

"Did you hit your head?" I retored back to him. _'Me? Having a lover? Absurd thing.'_

"You should try Sasuke says it's amaizing"

"Sasuke talked to you about..." I asked shocked forgetting my calm-cool character for a second. I started to feel annoyed at myself for letting such mistake out. How could I? I was over this stage where I let my feelings to get better of me. Suigetsu might not notice it, but if it happened around someone else, or many people..

Suigetsu grinned sheepishly ignoring my terrified face, "Or that way he looks at her"

I sighed. It was already out of Sasuke's charachter that he would talk about his love problems to someone. I knew he was in relatioship and who the lucky lady was but all other information he kept to himself. If Suigetsu had seen Sasuke looking at her it must've been so that Sasuke didn't know. That itself was impossible. _'Way to go Suigetsu, messing my head up.' _

He started laughing quite loud. The reason was unkown to me but maybe my face had told him everything. I hated it. The forest made the laughter even louder. I wonder how far the noice reached. Hopefully no one would start to track us. In ten minutes he finally stopped as my face had regained it's control back to numb stage, which was safe zone.

* * *

><p>We arrived on the bridge near Konoha at early noon next day. It seems there had been rain here since leaves dropped water and the ground was a darker shade that usually after sucking in all the water. I saw him when we arrived. He was relaxed sitting on ground that was dry because a huge tree protected it.<p>

As I slowed down to walk the bridge I felt memories flooding back to me. Now the bridge seemed new and strong. It had been a wreck then, barely standing.

_"We must run now when they won't see us" he pulled me as I was unsure of the decission that was made._

_"I'm scared Sasuke!" I wailed at him. _

_"It's not the first time your outside" He sighed stopping in the middle "You'll get used to it"_

_"I... I..." I mumbled not knowing how to describe my feelings. I had lived my whole life there, even with the misfortunes and to leave completely._

_"Did you forget?" Sasuke whispered to my ear "How they did it to us? To you?" As Sasuke withdrew I had made my decission. He was right. I could never forget. The wood broke under my right feet dropping to the slow running water under. I didn't fall only because of Sasuke. I was relaying on him again. I couldn't do it forever._

_"Let's go" I said with new dermination._

"Yuu"

Without missing a beat I replied, "Sasuke"

I had almost lot myself in the memories of that day. Sasuke now seemed awake. I noticed two people close by watching the situation. I walked the other side of the bridge stopping safe zone away from him. Still I held the eye contact. There was maybe seven feet between us but it didn't matter on this stare contest. It was more like we were checking each other, for danger. If someont tried manipulating one of us, we would see it.

"What took you so long?" Karin barked to Suigetsu "Fooling with this chick?" She yelled to him blinking her eyes a lot. _'What did she really like him like I guessed?' _She turned her brown eyes to me with such hatred look. Wow. How stupid. I met her eyes with small smile on my face.

"You should check who your making enemies first Karin, before actually.. You know making them." Suigetsu said

Karin looked back to me with little widen eyes she must've sensed the threat. I was no original peace loving girl after all. In a minute she looked away facing the ground.

"She's Karin" Suigetsu said the way too obvious info, "And that there is Juugo" I glanced quickly the orange haired tall man behind Sasuke.

"Matsuri" Sasuke ordered my attention again

"What?" I growled back. I was not going to be ordered by him. And he dared to say my real name in such situation?! I thought we had promissed..!

"Did those two let you get hurt" his voice was back to monotone. I still saw the threat at his eyes. Oh geez, here we go again. Suigetsu stopped to his tracks. I knew he forgot to check.

"Nothing Sasuke" I said icily "I don't need baby sitter"

He was in front of me so fast I could not react. I hided the emotion from my face but he might have seen it from my eyes. He was Uchiha after all and eyes were like a mirror to your soul.

"Let me see"

He gave me his hand which I took with my both. We both closed our eyes when I started to give him the story of last evening. It was a tecknique we had invented together. And it worked only with us two because...

"Why is she touching Sasuke-kun" Karin mumbeled loudly enough for us to hear.

"Well she's his cousin" Suigetsu said. I was positive he was grinning. I wanted to see Karins face too. I couldn't since I needed my eyes closed to this one.

"WHAT?" came her loud response.

"Sasuke likes her also" I took it was Juugo since it was unknown voice. Very warm and soft. I could listen him longer. The picture of me running from the church with the stolen item became little blurry and I felt Sasuke's annoyance. I tried ignoring the three and concernated.

"But Sasuke... I..." Karin said

I opened my eyes same time as Sasuke. Our black eyes met. He now knew everything I saw from that city.

"So you did got hurt" He touched my left side of back. I vinced slightly to his touch. It had been okay earlier. I hated when he needed to babysit me like this just because he was year older.

"Karin" Sasuke called. She still was saying things aloud of the shocking truth of us. It was true we were siblings. The wrong was that Sasuke didn't like me. He was obsessed to keep me alive. That was all there was to it.

"Karin come heal her" Sasuke called again louder with force she couldn't ignore.

This time she heard him. She looked me hatefully and came closer. I lifted my shirt to show ugly black spot on my back. She put her hand on me and started healing with greenish chakra. It really felt better soon after she started.

Suddenly she froze as the itchy pain came back, "Sasuke-kun" Karin said turning her head to left behind me, "Konoha ninjas 25kms to south"

"How many?" I asked when she stopped the healing.

"four... No five. One is dog"

"We should get going" Sasuke said. "Taka"

The three turned to Sasuke, "I'll meet you at hide out when I'm finished with mission." Even Karin seemed to be okay leave her man with another girl. Maybe she didn't know siblings as far as cousins could get married. Thought I hate the idea of living the rest of my life with Sasuke. Eww. I rather die.

"Huh?" I said looking around the empty road "Where they go?" I asked Sasuke. He ignored my question and leaded me back to bridge.

"We should not get caught" was the only thing he said. Sasuke was not talktive type, so to get him say even a sentence was enough. I let him pull me into darker forest. Let the hunt mission begin.

* * *

><p>. . .Finished the first chapter!<p>

Did you like the changes to the story? Or are you completely new reader? Leave me review! I simply loooove reviews *-*

Until next time,

-Ada


	2. Chapter 2

**2th Chapter**

Even thought I and Sasuke were close we didn't show it much. It wasn't awkward around us even thought we hadn't spoken since we left together. I sometimes wanted to talk with him of things that actually didn't matter at all. I was me, Matsuri then. That cheery person I had once been. But as always he stayed the same, cold and quiet. In a way I enjoyed his company after spending time with back stabbing idiot and too-talktive-to-know-where-stop person. I had time to think of my own things with Sasuke.

Ninjas Karin detected earlier had been going to same direction as us. After one night check of them Sasuke claimed he knew the team. I tried asking more but he said it was unimportant. Fan girl, fatty, and sleeping-loving genius. They sounded interesting to me, since I barely knew anyone from Konoha but he just turned to shut the fire ignoring me.

"Night" I called when I went to lean on a tree. It was much more comfortable to sleep sitting than on hard cold ground. "Wake me up when you get sleepy." He didn't answer but I took it he heard me.

I'd say it was around three in morning when it was Sasuke's turn to sleep. I went to little walk around the night was pretty and quiet letting my ears rest. I took my flute from my small bag I carried my nessecities; weapons, flute and few eating pills. The flute held special meaning to me. It was a killing-tool what I could use if I activated it with my eyes, but also I could play it normally. It left small soft tune that people usually ignored, but which calmed me. I had no intention of killing anyone tonight. I made the jutsu to reach only five meters so I wouldn't affect anyone and started playing.

It left slow tone with hint of sadness. Maybe it was my own faul I thought of it sad song lately. Actually it was happy song. I just couldn't think of it as happy one. It was song mom made. Only one I remember. I couldn't play anything else song-like but it. Like Sasuke's, my parents had been killed. It was luck they throwed me to river just before the Itachi-san noticed. I still remember how the rivers strong grip tried to make me go with it as I grasped to the rocks. My fingers had bleeded making the color of water turn red. Later I realized it was not only my blood, many other dead bodies covered the ground near the river. Maybe that's why he hadn't noticed me. Nobody before that had knew of my existence, so he didn't expect me. Only the few rare I had met knew of me.

Conceranting hack on the flute I stopped the song when I heard bushes rubbing together. I raised my guard up and got ready for fight. "Who are you?" asked cocky kid. He must still not be more than genin based on his looks. He gave me weird look not propably knowing how to analyze anything.

"Could ask you the same" I answered calmly not letting anything slip by. Myself being ready to kill for example. To him I wanted to seem surprised and calm. He had Konoha headband. Maybe he came with the team Sasuke mentioned. I didn't remember seeing him but there was not another team on the move. We couldn't have missed that.

"But I asked first" the kid continued annoyingly. I blinked thinking of story.

"..Matsuri" I said, "Anbu at secret mission" I flashed him an ANBU mask that I got a few months back from an ANBU I killed. I doubted he remember my name. It wasn't your average name after all.

His eyes got bigger and more sparkly, "Then your strong?"

"Hm." I answered simply copying Sasuke. Maybe his attitude was good for something sometimes. I wouldn't bluntly reveal myself too much. The kiddo kept talking of how his village ninjas were the best. Some Naruto was his rival he would beat. After that he would be Hokage. Luckily it was dark so this kid could not see me clearly plus I was sitting high on tree. I had an Akatsuki's cloak on. I should dispose evidence of my real occupations as soon as possible.

"I hope success to you mission" he said ignoring my quietness. Silly kid. He left soon after leaving me to the silent forest once more. I took a look at myself. This cloak was a mess. Hidan had tried cut me so many times the clothing got twice shorter. I choose to throw it on the next river I would see.

I got up realizing something. I jumped to the tree and left to wake up Sasuke. The little punk could tell the Konoha ninjas about seeing me. If there really were a sleeping genius there, we could be found out. I jumped down right next to Sasuke. He didn't show any motion but said, "What now?"

"Someone saw me." I replied calmly

He got up without delay, "Who?"

"Someone from Konoha, seemed young maybe genin." I told him the info in one breath

"I don't think it will be serious. But just because the mission, let's move."

I nodded agreeing. We were both dead serious of this mission. And we wouldn't fail. Not when the enemy was friends with Konoha.

* * *

><p>"Does your back still hurt?" Sasuke asked after the sun started to rise. We had runned for few hours already. It would've taken months if we walked. Andthe road still was long.<p>

Remembering the pain on my back I sighed. It had been out of my mind since we left. "I can handle it." In the past years I had got good at ignoring pain whichever it was. Physical or mental. I had been with Sasuke as long as I remember. First, after Itachi killed all the villagers I crawled my way from river to hide in cellar under our house. I must've stayed there atleast week or so. At nights I cuold go steal water and bread or noodles from near shop around Uchiha distric. After all the ninjas left that were there to suspect who killed the clan, or so they claimed I went living on my own.

Since my parents told me no one had to know of me I hided my presence. Sasuke being another survivor found me after few months. After that I lived with him. When he chose to leave the village I left with him to Orochimaru. I hated the creep all the long years we lived with him. At least the hate was mutual. All that mattered to him was Sasuke. I was a test subject that he wasn't able to touch. I had no curse mark like Sasuke did, if asked from Orochimaru I had no talent. Well that got him to grave after all. He had no idea what I was capable of. Maybe it was that that caught him of guard, or just Sasuke's amaizing skills.

After we left Orochimaru me and Sasuke haven't had proper mission together. Maybe Nagoto wanted to test us. After the noon when sun was supposed to be at it's highest but I wouldn't know if I hadn't counted the hours. It was raining. A lot. Without stopping for at least three hours! I hated being looked like weakling, but I too had my limits.

"Sasuke!" I yelled "Let's stop somewhere for a while." I saw him stop and jump down to wet, muddy ground. Disgusted I jumped behind him. He glared me maybe because after my landing some mud was on his clothes.

"Where you expect us to stop?" he asked. He didn't seem to like the place that much either.

"A small village?" I suggested "Let's transform to some farmers, just like old times." Maybe he didn't agree but he took a map looking object from his pocket anyway. Moving under a tree leafs we looked it together. "This one is close." I said

"But we would need to move backwards. Let's just go here." He pointed one bigger village at least hour or two away.

"It's so far" I mumbled knowing Sasuke wouldn't hear. And even if he did, he wouldn't change his decission. I kicked the mud with my already dirty boot. It hit a tree few meters ahead. I knew taking my anger on mud or trees wouldn't help and with this weather Sasuke would not definedly wait me so I jumped up to trees to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>Next morning my hair was a mess. Since the rain had always a hurricane effect on it. My clothes were clean on chair. I saw Sasuke nowhere in the room so he probably was on look out. Last night we had arrived at the village so muddy and dirty we barely needed any transformation jutsu. We had rented a room in an inn that was little on the downtown side. Walking to shower was the first thing I had done. Still at morning I felt dirty, so I chose to take another shower. Who knew when the next one would be?<p>

After coming out and dressing up the need of wanting to leave was bad. But the time was not yet. I took myself to full body mirror and gave myself a check out. My dark hair had grown alot since I last paid attention to it. It hided almost fully my back when open. My face looked drained, more white than usual. Maybe I should eat some orange, or steal Sasuke's tomato. It was nice staying in such comfortable place.

"I bought you medicine" Sasuke said coming to our room throwing small paggage. I got it mid-air before it would've hit my back. I looked what it was for. Had he bought himself some cold medicine too? Opening the bag it turned out to be a gel bottle.

"You woke up early" I replied. He said nothing just closed the door behind him.

"Sit down" his order came. Not letting my face muscles move I sat on bed facing the wall. Giving the bottle back to Sasuke I felt weight down behind me as he sat to put it on the injury of earlier. Since it was for my future, this once I let him order me around.

"Thanks" I said "Did you sleep well on sofa?"

"It always beats the ground."

Even thought we were close as cousins sleeping on same bed was huge no-no. Sasuke's girlfriend might kill me, and me myself might throw up waking to see him the first thing in a morning. Even the thought made me shudder from coldness.

"Oh" I said almost whispering. My eye's still on mirror I looked Sasuke and said "Are you done? Shall we go then?"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked playfully "This will be fun."

"Entering sand?" I asked as Sasuke walked first outside "Have you been there before?"

"Yeah." He said shortly. I sighed behind him annoyed by short answer. He could talk more right? I was really curious of the village. Even if they were friends with Konoha I knew I would like the village. Who wouldn't like a warm place?

"You lady there."

I looked to see two officers. The marched to me wearing very serious look. I wondered if we had been somehow recognized. It was impossible.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked stepping in front of me. Let our sweet-sibling-act begin.

"We want to talk to her. Who are you? You seem suspicious too. Are you both new in town?"

"Talk of what?" I asked cutely. One of the ninjas blinked and seemed to forgot why he came. His whole face turned red as he avoided to look anywhere near me. The older officer shot him annoyed look as he steeped forward.

Still standing his ground not letting them to have full look of me Sasuke said "I'm her cousin. What business do you have with us?" Sasuke tilted his head little daringly. Did he forgot our roles? We needed to be normal people! Not ones that picked up fight.

The older officer looked Sasuke and said with a shake voice "S-She was close to church last night. If you let our dog sniff you thought you can go."

"Of course we will." I smiled before Sasuke could say another word. Church? Wonder what had happened? They seemed glad we were nice. Their happiness was replaced with loud complaing.

"See they don't have it either!" the younger officer yelled "We're going to be killed!"

"Don't talk noncense! Our Lord wouldn't!"

"But his advicor said-"

Sasuke pulled me out of the inn's doors and they closed behind us so I didn't hear no more. Still I was kind of curious what was it all about. It was annoyingly taken lot of time. Sasuke grumpyly said something of if we could reach the next village today. It hadn't been that bad thought. Looking to north I saw new rain clouds approaching. Oh we reach Sand Village atleast before those clouds catch me. Finally a warm and dry place!

* * *

><p>2th chapter is up!<br>I know this might've been really boring one with no action or romance. Don't give up on yet! You learned about Matsuri's past with Sasuke thought! Here's short teaser from next chapter!  
><em>"I asked who are you?" he said again. He had lot authority in his voice. Some kind of leader maybe. Or will be in future.<br>__"A girl your being rude to."_

Until next time,

-Ada


End file.
